neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Mine
Mine, aka Mysterious Person and Mastermind (prior to the player discovering her identity) is the former president and top engineer of Schwartz Co. She was the main programmer of World Break Online, a game that at its peak rivaled 4 Goddesses Online. Her skills as a programmer rival that of GM as well. The unfortunate maintenance that caused her game to stop service left her bitter at the success of 4 Goddesses Online. She will do whatever it takes to stop 4 Goddesses Online from succeeding. Profile Mine Appearance Cloaked Mine's avatar as the Mastermind, wears a black cloak that covers her entire avatar leaving only a mysterious yellow eye that can be seen. The hood of her cloak is decorated with circlet contain blue diamond jewels. The cloak is fastened with a blue round jewel at the neck. Avatar Mine's avatar has the figure of a youthful dark elf. There is a horn that protrudes from the upper right side of her head. A pair of bat-wings also protrude from the back of her head. The back of her wings are purple at the top and eventually transitions to a yellowish color down. The front of her wings have a blue gradient. She has pale skin, purple hair that runs down to her waist, pointed ears. Her eyes have yellow irises and sharp vertical pupils. Mine wears a purple shoulderless silky dress and blue diamond earrings. Her dress is held up by blue straps covering her breasts which tied to her diamond necklace. Her dress is purple in the center but fades out pink on the frills of her sleeves and lower dress area. The center of her dress has golden jewellery with blue jewels spreading out on the left, right and bottom direction. There is a golden pattern running down her dress below the jewellery. Her sleeves are a dark purple and tightly covers her arms. The bottom of the sleeves have a blue jewel and a golden outline that runs up to the middle of her arm. Human Mine has a hunched figure and seems to wear a sweater, pants as well as as a pair of glasses. She appears to be an adult with messy hair just long enough to tie into a ponytail. Personality Mine is a quirky, aloof individual which ends up making her seem suspicious or unreliable. She does have a bit of vengeful personality considering her grudge against 4 Goddesses Online and N-Chan. Mine is confident in her programming skills to the point that she views herself as the god of her game, and how her AIs revere her as a god. Mine is stubborn and refuses to work under someone going as far as to deny the CPUs when they offer her jobs, as well as ignore good advice from her employees. Despite all this, Mine does value responsibility considering how she ends up respecting and helping the GM and her eagerness to repay grandma for all her kindness. She values her time as a game developer and the gamers who supported her. Mine is eager to get back into game development. Relationships Main Article: Mine/Relationships Story Cyberdimension Neptunia: 4 Goddesses Online Videos Quotes Main Article: Mine/Quotes Trivia References Navigation Category:Mine Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Cyberdimension Neptunia: 4 Goddesses Online Characters